Master Regulus
by aicila59
Summary: "Master Regulus came to find Kreacher in his cupboard one night, and Master Regulus was strange, not as he usually was, disturbed in his mind, Kreacher could tell…and he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord…" One-Shot, Regulus Black' s last night. Regulus Black/Kreacher


**I got the idea, and I've written about it, as simple as that ;) Please remember that English is not my native language and I'm bound to have made mistakes. Reviews much appreciated! :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"_Master Regulus came to find Kreacher in his cupboard one night, and Master Regulus was strange, not as he usually was, disturbed in his mind,Kreacher could tell … and he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord … "_

**_from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow, Chapter 10_**

* * *

He heard the front door of Grimmauld Place, and footsteps. No one was home, not even Mistress. It was late into the night, and he was in his cupboard, muffled in the sole blanket he had to keep him warm at night. Master has often offered more blankets, but he had flatly refused. He did not need them; "One blanket was more than enough for Kreacher", he would tell him, "Kreacher does not need more."

Mistress was away on business, that was what she told Kreacher. "I shall be away for a little while, on business. I shall be back soon, Kreacher, and you are to take care of our home in my absence." She would be home soon, that's what she said. Mistress was good to Kreacher, and so was Master. Kreacher was very fond of his Master, Master had always been fair with Kreacher.

The footsteps came closer to Kreacher' s lair. Kreacher looked up, and stirred up a bit, somewhat uncomfortably. The footsteps stopped right by the cupboard, Kreacher backed away from the door, his unpleasant little voice whimpering out :

'Master?'

It took the young man a few moments to answer Kreacher :

'Kreacher?'

The young man voice was Regulus' s. But Kreacher could hear a slight tremor in the young Master ' s voice, an unshakable worry, the kind of worry that would take hold of Master Black' s voice whenever the other Master' s son was mentioned in his presence.

The _other_ as Kreacher privately called him, he deserved no title, for the ungrateful brat has broken his Mistress' s heart. Ungrateful, arrogant , an embarrassment, an accident in the ever noble Black family, a wrenched brat, no manner, no dignity, no pride, no heart, no, NOTHING!

Kreacher let out a muted shriek, his hand gripping his head, his misshaped fingers twisting the few remaining hair on his skull.

Young Master Regulus propped the door open. Kreacher looked up, a mournful look in his out-of-proportion eyes.

'Kreacher' Regulus repeated.

Kreacher got a grip on himself. He had come close, much too close again, again. It came too close.

'Come with me, Kreacher' Regulus said, in an unusually brisk manner.

Kreacher untangled himself of his blanket, and crawled out of his narrow cupboard. Once he was out, he got back up in his feet, and bowed deeply to Master Regulus, his nose almost brushing the stainless kitchen floor.

Master Regulus smiled nervously, mirthlessly. He was, Kreacher noticed, fidgeting and he looked strange.

'Master?' Kreacher croaked out.

Wordlessly, Regulus left the kitchen and climbed up the stairs, up to the lounge, Kreacher realised. Kreacher had no choice but to follow his Master, and he waddled up the stairs, his short legs hindering his movements. When he walked in the lounge, he saw that Master Regulus was at a small desk tucked in a corner of the room. He was toying with a quill, and simultaneously flatting out a small piece of parchment which, to Kreacher ' s eyes, was brand new.

Master Regulus was troubled, disturbed by something. Oh, Kreacher knew he had been disturbed lately, something had been on the young Master' s mind for some time now, since _that time_, Kreacher shuddered as he thought of _that time_. That accursed _time_.

Master Regulus finally dipped the tip of his quill into the small bottle of ink, and started writing, his movements erratic and uneven, his head titled.

Kreacher had not moved from his spot, and was deeply concerned for his Master. It was not customary of his Master to be fidgety like he was tonight. He saw him folding the piece of parchment, and getting out a queer-looking locket out of his robes. Master Regulus took his wand out, and waved it over the locket, which clicked open. He slipped the folded parchment inside, and

and slipping it in an inner pocket of his black wizard robes. He saw him throw a glance around the room before his eyes fell on Kreacher. He must have betrayed his worry, for Master Regulus' s face softened up, and he slowly walked towards Kreacher.

Master Regulus knelt down before Kreacher, and looked at him straight in the eyes. He inhaled deeply :

'Kreacher' He started, his voice as gentle as he could muster, 'There is a service I require of you'

'And what is it that Master Regulus requires Kreacher to do?' Kreacher crowed happily, eager to serve his Master Regulus, 'Anything for the Master, anything!'

Regulus had a crooked, mirthless smile.

'Do you remember that day, when we helped the Dark Lord?'

Kreacher froze up.

'Kreacher' Master Regulus went on, 'Where did you go with him? I need you to show me.'

Kreacher took a few steps back, his back now touching the wall, his fingers fiddling with the rag he was wearing. Cowering, he fell on the floor, his body shaking, madness threatening to break on the surface.

Never before had Kreacher experienced something like this, and it was the Dark Lord who had forced Kreacher, he had forced Kreacher to come with him down in the cave, to cross the lake. It was the Dark Lord who forced that green mixture down Kreacher ' s throat, who laughed as the green mixture was burning Kreacher ' s entrails. Horrible images flashed past Kreacher' s eyes, these horrible images the Dark Lord forced Kreacher to watch.

Begging did not help, screaming did not help. And it was the Dark Lord who left Kreacher on the island, in the middle of the water.

But Kreacher came home, he came home, Master Regulus had told him to. And that was what Kreacher did, coming home. When Kreacher had come home, the first thing Regulus did was to ask what had happened. So Kreacher told him, he told his Master everything.

Master Regulus had now his hands on Kreacher' s shoulders, Kreacher had not noticed this. Kreacher was glad to have Master Regulus as his master, Master Regulus was gentle with Kreacher, he was nice, unlike the _other_.

'I need you to show me' Regulus repeated.

'Master' Kreacher rasped, 'Master Regulus, please...'

'It is important, Kreacher, it cannot be done without you' Regulus declared.

Kreacher swallowed loudly.

'But I need you to show me' Regulus said, his tone firm and final.

Kreacher started wailing, a flow of supplication escaping his lips, thick tears rolling down his cheeks.

'Please, Master, please, please, please, not again, Master, please' He whimpered, his body rocking back and forth. 'Don't let him, Master, don't let him, please, Master!'

Master Regulus' s grip on Kreacher' s shoulders was now firmer, and he leaned towards Kreacher, and in a very low voice, he whispered to him :

'Listen to me Kreacher, I cannot do this without you, and we can help, we can help bring the Dark Lord down.'

The words startled Kreacher, who stopped fiddling at once, wide-eyed, gaping at Master Regulus.

'I know what he has done to you' Regulus coaxed him, 'I know what he has done to countless others, and I know that he must be stopped, but you have to promise me something, Kreacher.'

Now snapped out of his raving, Kreacher did the only thing he was capable of : he nodded, vigorously, his ears flapping grotesquely as he did.

'Do not tell a soul' Master Regulus intoned, 'Not even Mistress, or Master. No one can know, and should you be ever questioned about tonight, you know nothing of what happened, is that clear?'

Kreacher was torn, why was Master Regulus doing this? Why was he betraying what he had always believed in? Master Regulus had been so proud, so eager to be at the service of the Dark Lord , he had done Mistress proud, and he had done Master proud. Kreacher twitched, the _other_ had also betrayed what his noble family stood for, and the _other _had broken Mistress' s heart, the _other_ had broken Master' s heart, and the _other_ had embarrassed the family, had wrecked the family.

But Master Regulus knew what the Dark Lord had done to Kreacher.

Kreacher' s silence must have troubled Master Regulus, for when he talked, the worry he had been trying to conceal was laid bare :

'I can't let him do to others what he did to you, do you understand? I have been wronged, we have been wronged by the Dark Lord. He has lied to us, Kreacher.'

'But...but Master, what will Mistress and Master think?' Kreacher protested weakly.

'Mistress and Master will be safe, they will not know anything, will they, Kreacher?'

Kreacher opened his mouth to answer, but seemed to be unable to get any sound out.

'Will they?' Regulus echoed, worry now etching his juvenile face.

'Gentle, nice Master Regulus asking Kreacher to keep such a big secret?' Kreacher moaned, hopeless. 'What should Kreacher do, Master? What should Kreacher do?' He asked, his squawky voice high with anguish.

Master Regulus tilted his head, his eyes still fixed on Kreacher. A sad smile was now stretching his lips.

'Mistress and Master will not know, Master Regulus!' Kreacher sputtered out.

Kreacher was panting and wheezing now, and Master Regulus nodded.

'Kreacher will keep Master Regulus' s secret until Kreacher dies!'

'Thank you' Regulus simply said, 'Can you show me?'

Kreacher got back on his feet, swaying a little as he tried to regain his balance.

'Kreacher can, Master Regulus, and Kreacher will show Master Regulus'

Master Regulus nodded again, and shakily got back on his feet. He inhaled sharply, and looked around, a strange glint in his eyes. He turned to Kreacher, and intoned emotionlessly :

'Let us not waste another minute, then'

He took one step forwards and help his arm out to Kreacher, who stared at it a while before grabbing it. The world spun away in a myriad of colours as Kreacher disaparated them both to _that accursed place_.

Soon enough, sea wind was whipping their face and rain pouring over them, soaking them. They were standing not far from a steep cliff, and the sight of the greenish ocean greeted them. Kreacher did not let go of Master Regulus' s arm, and he led him to the edge of the cliff.

'There, Master' Kreacher cried over the wind.

Kreacher pointed out at a small opening in the rock, far below where they were standing.

'Take me there' Master Regulus said, determinedly.

It only took Kreacher a few seconds to take his master to the small island, at the centre of the endless underground lake, where the sinister green light was their only guide.

'Good' Master Regulus said, airily. 'Very good, Kreacher.'

But Kreacher was not listening, his eyes were fixed on the stone basin. Crudly carved out of stone, it stood not far from them, and Kreacher could not see it, but he was certain that the foul green mixture was twirling in the basin. Master Regulus knew it too, and he took a tentative step towards the basin. He could see it now, Kreacher was sure. The green poison.

Master Regulus was now leaning towards the basin, his hand gripping its stony edge, his face dangerously close to the green surface.

'NO, MASTER!' Kreacher shrieked.

He lunged at Master Regulus, seized the hem of his wizarding robe and pulled him back away from the evil potion. Master Regulus grunted as he fell on the ground, his arms milling around in a vain attempt of softening the impact.

He whipped his head around, and frowned at Kreacher, who cowered away from his Master as the seriousness of what he had just done dawned on him.

'Kreacher is sorry, Master!' Kreacher cried hysterically, 'Kreacher will not let young Master drink the green poison! Kreacher will do it instead! Kreacher will not let you!'

'Kreacher...' Master Regulus started.

'NO! Kreacher will not let you! He will not let you!'

'It is necessary, Kreacher...' Master Regulus said.

'Nothing is necessary for Master to do! Kreacher is there, he will drink the green poison for his Master!'

'Kreacher, calm down' Master Regulus ordered, his voice soft though.

'Kreacher won't let Master, he won't!' Kreacher wailed, despair washing over him.

'Calm down' Master Regulus repeated.

'KREACHER WON'T!' Kreacher howled.

'Kreacher, CALM DOWN AT THIS INSTANT!' Master Regulus roared.

They had not been aware of the racket they had made; the cave was vast, and the echoes of their cries were reverberating, bouncing on and off the distant, darkness-painted rock walls. Silence did not fall again before a while, and only Kreacher' s muted whimpering could be heard in the vastness of the cave. The water was undisturbed, the potion untouched.

'It is necessary, Kreacher,' Master Regulus articulated, 'I will drink that potion, and you will help me to.'

'What is Master Regulus asking from Kreacher?' Kreacher blubbered, 'Master Regulus wants Kreacher to make him drink the green poison?'

'That is exactly what I am asking you to' Master Regulus confirmed, grimly determined.

Tearful eyes were silently begging at Master Regulus.

'Kreacher is begging Master, Kreacher is begging Master not to order him to do this, Master Regulus, not to Master Regulus!' Kreacher crowed, his voice thick with anguish and tears.

'We have no choice, Kreacher.' Master Regulus uttered, his face an emotionless mask again.

Kreacher saw fear though, Kreacher was used to Master Regulus' s demeanour, and he knew that Master Regulus was scared, Master Regulus was scared of what he knew was to come. And Kreacher was scared as well, scared for his Master, and scared of what he was ordered to do. Fear was twisting Kreacher' s entrails, and fear was also bubbling in Master Regulus' s mind.

'No matter how loud my screams, you will give me that potion, Kreacher, is that understood?'

Kreacher wanted to bang his head on the rocky ground.

'Kreacher will, Master'

Kreacher wanted his tongue to be cut off.

'And once the basin is empty, I want you to take the locket you will find at the bottom' Master Regulus went on.

Kreacher wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

'You will swap it with' Master Regulus took the strange looking locket Kreacher saw back home, and showed it to Kreacher, 'this one. I want you to destroy it'

Kreacher wanted to disappear.

'You will leave without me, and this is an order, Kreacher.'

Kreacher howled out in despair, heavy sobs wrecking his small body.

Kreacher wanted to die.

And yet, his recalcitrant lips let out these words :

'YES, YES, MASTER!'

Master Regulus did not try to silence Kreacher, instead, he went over to Kreacher and put his hand on his back. And there they both stood, human and elf, the former patting the back of the latter in comfort. Regulus comforting Kreacher, soothing the elf as Regulus was facing his impending death.

He did not talk before a while, and only Kreacher' s anguish had been reduced down to twitches and tremors, did Regulus said, the ghost of a sneer stretching his lips :

'Now Kreacher, it is time to bring the Dark Lord down.'

Master Regulus stood up straight, and approached the basin once again. Kreacher was still twitching and observing his Master Regulus flourishing his wand to make a crystal cup appear out of nowhere.

He immersed the cup deep into the bassin, and withdrew a cupful of the green potion. Master Regulus turned around, and with a sad smile, he said :

'Cheers, Kreacher'

And Kreacher could but watch his young Master Regulus gulp down the content of the cup, powerless as he was to stop Master Regulus.

Master Regulus let out a long sigh, and screwed his eyes shut as he filled his cup again. In one rapid motion, he had gulped down a second cup. And then a third one.

At the fourth one, Master Regulus grunted, and Kreacher was by his side in no time. Master Regulus was now panting hard, and he dropped his cup. Kreacher snatched it before it hit the solid ground, and climbed up on the edge of the bassin to force-feed the potion to his beloved Master Regulus, just as Master Regulus had required.

Kreacher shuddered as he immersed the cup into the green poison. The liquid was as cold as ice, burning Kreacher' s skin. He showed the cup to Master Regulus, whose eyes were now glazed, his lips forming words Kreacher could not hear and could not understand.

'Master' His voice was shaky, 'Master had told Kreacher to make Master drink the cup, and Kreacher is a good house-elf, Kreacher will do it, Master, because Master has asked Kreacher to'

Master Regulus moaned, and shook his head with such vigour that his long hair flapped the air around him.

'P...p...please'

'You don't remember Master? Kreacher must, you said so, Master' Kreacher was threatening to dissolve in tears at any moment.

And slowly, Master Regulus opened his mouth, and Kreacher poured the liquid in.

The bassin was still half-full.

Master Regulus fell on the ground, his entire body twitching, gurgling sounds erupting from his mouth.

Kreacher was wheezing again as he re-filled the cup.

Master Regulus, writhing, let out a bloodcurdling scream, and Kreacher let his tears roll down his cheeks and his torso. He climbed down from the edge of the basin, and leaned towards his Master Regulus, and propped his jaw open, and forced the liquid down his Master' s throat.

'PLEASE NO! I'D DO ANYTHING, PLEASE DON'T DO IT, PLEASE!'

Kreacher' s rag was now damp with tears and snot. Crawling back to the basin, he filled the cup again. His hands burning from the bitingly cold poison.

Regulus was now thrashing about, his limbs flailing around and hitting Kreacher as he leaned towards him, his left hand holding the cup, his other hand gripping the young wizard' s jaw hard.

Kreacher was flung on the ground, and the cup spilled its content on the surface of the rocky island. The potion trickled down in the lake, misshaped greenish flowers blossoming in the water.

'DON'T LEAVE, DON'T LEAVE, WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?' Master Regulus howled.

Kreacher retrieved the cup and shakily re-filled the cup.

'YOU CAN'T, YOU CAN'T!'

The last cup, at last.

'KILL ME! KILL ME!'

Kreacher' s throat constricted at those words, the words pierced through him like physical pain.

'Master' Kreacher croaked, weakly.

But Master Regulus was unaware of Kreacher' s presence beside him, he was struggling against an invisible enemy, an enemy Kreacher knew all too well.

'I'D DO ANYTHING!'

His own demons, his deepest fears leering at him, twisting the mind, burning the body.

Master Regulus was lost, just as Kreacher was.

'I JUST WANT TO DIE!'

'M..m...master, the last c...c...c..cup, Master, the very last, it will be o..o...over, Master.'

'KILL ME!'

His words were greeted by another heart-wrenching scream. Oh how it hurt Kreacher to do this, how it hurt Kreacher to force his Master's jaws open, how it hurt Kreacher to pour the foul liquid in his Master' s mouth.

'It will b...b...be o...ov...v...ver, Master.' Kreacher said, his voice broken.

Master Regulus let out a long suffering sigh, his eyes rolling at the back of his skull and went limp. His lips were bluish, and he was pallid. Trails of tears were running along his cheeks, and he had scratched his forehead in his struggle, blood was trickling down his face.

Kreacher flung the cup aside and waited, waited for his master to wake up.

Despair washed over him, and he fell in a numbness that only his Master' s voice would break.

Kreacher waited, exhaustion bringing him on his knees, powerless, useless, defenseless.

He heard his Master regulus groaned faintly.

His Master Regulus had always been a handsome young wizard. He would often pull back his long black hair in a pony-tail, at the base of his neck. He had the aristocratic traits of the ever-pure Black family ; he had high cheekbones, and a straight nose. His eyes, as black as his family name, would glint with shrewdness and intelligence.

'Kreacher,' He muttered.

He was a brilliant student at Hogwarts, and he lived up to his family' s expectations. He was in Slytherin of course, the house of the ambitious and of the shrewd.

'You...did well, Kreacher' Master Regulus said, his voice alarmingly weak.

All his life he had lived up to his family' s reputation, and at the age of 16, he had had the honour to join the Dark Lord' s ranks.

'The locket now Kreacher, you must leave now'

The Dark Lord would bring on Master Regulus all the glory a proper wizard deserved, all the power that was rightfully his.

'Water' He protested, rasping.

The Dark Lord would propel Master Regulus to a high position.

'The...cup' Master Regulus articulated, each new word more draining than the last one.

But the Dark Lord had lied.

Master Regulus was painfully crawling towards the edge of the island.

'Go...home, Kreacher' he hissed.

Kreacher pulled the locket from the bottom of the basin, and swapped it for Master Regulus' s one.

Master Regulus was drinking water from the dark lake.

'Home, now' were Master Regulus' s last word to Kreacher.

But the Dark Lord had lied, and Kreacher vanished, as Master Regulus was engulfed in water and darkness.


End file.
